xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) (Universe 7)
Gohan is the Son of Goku Son, and Chi-Chi Son. He is also the husband of Videl Satan Son, and father of Pan Son, his grandson is Goku Jr.. He was trained in the Martial Arts by Piccolo Jr. . Later he has a brother named Goten Son. Journey to Namek After recovering from his injuries in West City hospital, Wukong Hospital, Gohan chose to go to the planet Namek with Krillin and Bulma to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring back his friends back to life, because Piccolo's death caused Kami's death too, which caused the Earth's Dragon Balls to turn to stone. Gohan was on a personal mission to wish back Piccolo, and went so far as to wear a copy of Piccolo's dōgi to honor him. After their long trip, with a few sidetracks, they finally make it to Namek, where they find out Vegeta has also come seeking the Dragon Balls, along with his former far more powerful boss, Frieza. While scouting the planet with Krillin, Gohan spots Frieza and his minions,Zarbon and Dodoria, tormenting Namekian villagers. When Gohan sees Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchmen, attack a little Namekian child named Dende, he goes out and attacks him. Afterwards, Dodoria chases Gohan, Krillin and Dende, but they eventually lose him and Vegeta kills Dodoria. Dende leads Gohan and Krillin to Grand Elder Guru, the ruler of the Namekians, where he unlocks both of their hidden potential. Later, Gohan steals a Dragon Ball that Vegeta has hid in a lake for himself, and even tricks Vegeta who runs into him on his way back from retrieving the ball. Vegeta figures this out eventually and becomes enraged, but the arrival of the Ginyu Force makes Vegeta have to form an alliance with Gohan and Krillin in order to get all the Dragon Balls and put up a fight against Frieza's feared Special Forces. Unfortunately, when they gather all of the Dragon Balls, they are ambushed by the Ginyu Force. The weakest of them, Guldo, is to take on Krillin and Gohan, but fails as Vegeta steps in and decapitates him with his hand. Then, when Vegeta is fighting a losing battle against Recoome, Krillin and Gohan step in and fight, but it is still not enough. Gohan is on the brink of death until Goku shows up with Senzu Beans. Goku takes on the rest of them, but has his body switched by Captain Ginyu. With Goku completely weak in Captain Ginyu's body, Gohan has to try to fight Captain Ginyu in his father's body (although he is initially reluctant to do so, despite knowing it is not his dad, as he still feels he is injuring his dad by doing so). Captain Ginyu is unable to fully figure out Goku's powers and after a short fight with Gohan, Krillin, and Goku in Ginyu's body, Vegeta kills Jeice and ultimately defeats Ginyu. After Captain Ginyu ends up in a frog's body, Gohan and the others gather the Namekian Dragon Balls and wish for Piccolo to be brought back to life on Namek. Shortly after, Frieza ambushes them, making them stall for Piccolo to come. In the Z Fighters' battle against Frieza's second form, Krillin is injured by the tyrant and is sent into the depths of the water below. Gohan rushes to save his friend from drowning, but Frieza stops him. Getting angry, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks followed by the Gekiretsu Madan (a massive wave of energy blasts) that brings the tyrant to his knees. When Piccolo (now greatly powered up after fusing with the Namekian heroNail) arrives on the battle field, he fights an even battle against Frieza while Gohan and the others watch in amazement. However, Frieza transforms into his third transformation and gains the upper hand against Piccolo. Seeing this, Gohan becomes enraged and attacks Frieza with the Full Power Masenko, hindering Frieza for a few minutes. Eventually, Frieza manages to deflect the attack back at Gohan, who is saved by Piccolo when he destroys the attack with a Ki Blast. Frieza then transforms into his final form, and as his first act, kills Dende, who had been healing the Z Fighters. Frieza then tries to kill Gohan with a Death Beam, but Vegeta saves the young Saiyan by kicking him out of the way of the blast. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo watch in horror as Vegeta gets brutally beaten by Frieza until Goku arrives. In the end, Vegeta meets his end at the hands of Frieza, who kills him with a Death Beam. Gohan and the others are left on the sidelines while Goku fights an even battle against Frieza. However, things turn bad when Frieza powers up to 50% of his power and gains the upper hand against Goku, who desperately attempts to use the Spirit Bomb. In order to buy Goku some time, Gohan and Krillin lend their energy to Piccolo so he can stall Frieza enough for Goku to complete his Large Spirit Bomb. When Frieza prepares to kill Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin summon up the last of their energy and distract the tyrant with a surprise attack, saving the Namekian's life. Goku then fires his completed Spirit Bomb. It proves successful and Frieza is plummeted into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, heavily injuring him. Believing the tyrant to be dead, the heroes relax and prepare to go back home to Earth, until Frieza appears on top of a boulder and reveals to be alive. Frieza mortally wounds Piccolo (in the anime, Frieza attempted to fire a Death Beam at Goku, but Piccolo pushed him out of the way and got hit by the laser instead, whereas in manga, Frieza intended to fire the attack at Piccolo), overwhelming Gohan with horror and grief at the presumed death of his mentor and friend. Next, Frieza kills Krillin, by telekinetically blowing him up into pieces, which enrages Goku and allows him to transform into a Super Saiyan. He assertively orders Gohan to take Piccolo and retrieve Bulma and take them to the ship that he traveled in and use it to head back to Earth. Reluctantly obeying his father's wishes, Gohan leaves the battle field with the unconscious Piccolo and manages to retrieve Bulma. Later, when he senses that his father is supposedly dead, Gohan returns to the fight to stall Frieza before Namek explodes. However, despite his best efforts, he is unable to stall Frieza as the tyrant taunts him and he is not fighting, in addition to Frieza deducing the real reason Gohan is attempting to fight him. However, Gohan then senses that his father is still alive and powers up. Next, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks, knocking him to the ground and finally blasting him with a Super Masenko. Unfortunately, Frieza appears unaffected by the attack and powers up to full power again, saying that Gohan is a true Saiyan and that is why Frieza must kill him. However, before Frieza can kill Gohan, Goku rises up from the ocean below and tells Gohan to get off Namek. Gohan flies away from the fight and encourages his father to win. As Gohan is flying back to the spaceship, he and the others are later transported to Earth by Porunga while Goku is left finishing the battle with Frieza on the dying planet Namek. After Goku wins the battle, but is caught in planet Namek's explosion, Gohan and the others mourn the Saiyan warrior's apparent death. Months later, they are allowed to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Goku back to life. However, they are shocked after the Eternal Dragon Porunga refuses the wish that Goku be brought back to life, but everyone rejoices once the Dragon explains that Goku did not die from Namek's explosion. During this time of peace, everyone awaits the arrival of Goku, and Gohan goes back to his studies while Piccolo watches over him and his mother. The Mysterious Youth A year after (two years later in FUNimation dub) Goku defeated Frieza on Namek, Gohan and Chi-Chi still wait for Goku's safe return to Earth. However, things turn bad when the Z Fighters sense Frieza heading towards Earth, along with another powerful being: his father, King Cold. Gohan and the Z Fighters regroup where Frieza and King Cold's spaceship is landing, at Northern Wastelands, but without Goku's help, the Earth appears to be doomed. However, when Frieza and King Cold land on Earth, they are confronted by a mysterious youth, who transforms into a Super Saiyan and easily destroys Frieza and King Cold along with their henchmen. After the fight, he tells the others to follow him to when and where Goku will be arriving. After waiting two hours (three in the manga), Goku arrives on Earth and he and the youth have a private talk. The mysterious youth reveals himself as Trunks, the son of Bulma and Vegetafrom 20 years in the future, who has traveled from the future and explained that a pair of deadly Androids will appear and threaten the Earth in the next three years. Future Trunks then gives Goku an antidote for the heart disease he will soon contract. With the conversation over, Future Trunks departs to his future, but promises to meet them again when the Androids arrive. During the next three years, Gohan trains hard with Goku and Piccolo to prepare for the Android threat. Training Do Image Training with Krillin. During the movie "Yo Son Goku and his Friends Return" Gohan coached Goten and Trunks. Close your Eyes and feel out his Ki and use it as a Guide. Training Episodes * The History of Trunks * Gohan Goes to High school * Gather For The Tournament * Feeding Frenzy * Unlucky Break * Gotenks is Awesome * The Z Sword Dragonball Z Kai Training Episodes * Episode 19 * Episode 54 * Cell on the Verge of Defeat! Krillin Destroy Android 18! * The Tables Are Turned! Witness the Power of Perfection! * The Strongest Super Saiyan! Trunks Power Unleashed! * Cell Invades the Airwaves! Announcing "The Cell Games"! * Training Complete! Goku Sizes Up the Competition! Techniques That He Knows * Air Combo 1 * Air Combo 2 * Air Combo 3 * Air Combo 4 * Angry Blow * Bakurestsu Ranma * Body Strike * Chase Attack * Deflect Ki Blast Wave * Dragon Heavy * Dragon Tornado * Explosive Wave * Flying Kick * Full Power Charge * Full Power Energy Ball * Gekiretsu Maden * Ground Slash * Guard Crash * Heavy Finish * Hidden Energy * High Speed Rush * Hyper Smash * Illusion Slash * Ki Blast Wave * Kiai Cannon * Lift Strike * Masenko * MAX POWER Combo * Orange Resistance * Orange Straight Jab * Power Guard * Punishing Attack * Red Power Rush * Red Energy Shield * Rush In * Sonic Impact * Step-In Flying Kick * Step-In Strike Afterimage * Super Unyielding Spirit * Super Kamehameha * Sway Ground Slash * Sway Lift Strike * Twin Dragon Shot * Ultimate Masenko * Violent Rush Super Saiyan Attacks *Chou Maretsugeki *Counter Throw *Feint Attack *Full Power *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Sway Flying Kick Super Saiyan 2 Attacks *Father-Son Kamehameha *Feint Sway *Power Up To the Very Limit Great Saiyaman Attacks *Burst Rush *Justice Countdown *Justice Finishing Pose *Justice Pose *Justice Slash Transformations # Great Ape # Hidden Power # Super Saiyan # Full Power Super Saiyan # Super Saiyan 2 # Elder Kai Unlock Power Power Level * According to Vegeta when his emotions run wild he loses control and taps into some vast hidden power. * When Powering up Gohan can produce Earthquakes. * That Son of Goku could wipe out a 1000 Man Army in an instant if was so inclined. Watch him closely and you'll see his attacks are deliberately non lethal the boy has a soft spot just like his father. Enemies # Burter # Captain Ginyu # Captain Ginyu The Frog # Guldo # Jeice # Recoome Great Ape Fights * Piccolo * Vegeta * Turles Super Saiyan Fights # Goku # Super Saiyan Goku # Legendary Super Saiyan Broly(x2) # Bujin # Kogu # Zangya # Bido # Super Bojack # Super Saiyan Broly # Super Android 17 Full Power Super Saiyan Fights # Full Power Super Saiyan Goku # Perfect Cell # Super Saiyan Goten # Spopovich # Kibito # Demon King Dabura # Kid Goku(GT) # Pan Son Super Saiyan 2 Fights # Full Power Super Saiyan Goku # Cell Jr. # Perfect Cell # Power Weighted Perfect Cell # Cell(2nd Form) # Bujin # Bido # Super Bojack # Kibito # Spopovich # Yamu Mystic Form Fights # Garlic Jr. # Raditz # Mustard # Spice # Super Buu # Full Power Super Saiyan Goku # Hirudegarn Zenkai # Raditz # Piccolo Jr. Dragon # Nappa # Prince Vegeta # Guldo # Recoome # Frieza(2nd Form) # Frieza(Final Form) # Legendary Super Saiyan Broly(X2) # Perfect Cell # Cell(More Perfect Form) # Hirudegarn # Super Android 13 # Super Bojack # Good Buu # Super Buu Battles * Gohan vs. Raditz * Gohan vs. Piccolo * Gohan vs. a Saibaman * Gohan vs. Nappa * Gohan, Yajirobe, and Krillin vs. Vegeta * Gohan (Base/Great Ape) vs. Vegeta * Gohan and Krillin vs. Sūi and Banan * Gohan and Krillin vs. Dodoria * Gohan and Krillin vs. Guldo * Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin vs. Recoome * Gohan, Krillin, Goku (Ginyu's body), and Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) * Gohan vs. Frieza (Second Form) * Gohan vs. Frieza (Third Form) * Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo vs. Frieza (Final Form) * Gohan vs. Frieza (Final Form) (Anime only) * Gohan vs. Vegeta (Anime only) * Gohan and Krillin vs. Salt and Mustard (Anime only) * Gohan vs. Piccolo (Anime only) * Gohan vs. Spice and Vinegar (Anime only) * Gohan vs. Super Garlic Jr. (Anime only) * Gohan (Super Saiyan Full Power) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power) * Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect) * Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell Jrs. (x7) * Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Perfect/Semi-Perfect) * Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Super Perfect) * Gohan (Super Saiyan 2), Piccolo, Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha vs. Cell (Super Perfect) (Anime only) * Gohan (Super Saiyan/Saiyaman) vs. Robbers * Gohan (Saiyaman) vs. Videl (Anime only) * Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Dabura * Gohan (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Supreme Kai vs. Majin Buu * Gohan vs. Super Buu * Gohan vs. Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) * Gohan vs. Super Buu (Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten absorbed) Screenshot GohanBabySaga.jpeg 640px-Lime (8).jpg 96-1.PNG 90-0.PNG 91-0.PNG 83-1.PNG gohan.PNG 48gohan.PNG 91 z fighters.PNG|Z Warriors Power up to max.PNG arrival.PNG Great ape gohan.png Gohan1.png GohanPoweringUpGuru.png KrillinAndGohanVsGuldoNV.png 250px-GokuGohanHyperbolicTimeChamber.png 280px-GohanMasenkoGJ.png 18-1478891814.PNG 17-1478891814.PNG 75-1479143827.PNG 73-1479143827.PNG 68-1479143826.PNG 66-1479143826.PNG 50-1479143823.PNG 49-1479143823.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0504.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0326.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0325.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0318.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0317.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0316.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0314.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0313.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0312.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0015.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0014.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0013.jpg 40-1484526393.PNG 38-1484526380.PNG 37-1484526380.PNG 33-1484526292.PNG 31-1484526146.PNG 27-1484526119.PNG 25-1484526105.PNG 24-1484526090.PNG 23-1484526090.PNG 22-1484526075.PNG 21-1484526075.PNG 20-1484526061.PNG 6-1484525885.PNG 5-1484525885.PNG 1-1484525860.PNG 50-1485923849.PNG 48-1485923830.PNG 44-1485923790.PNG 43-1485923776.PNG 42-1485923767.PNG 39-1485923756.PNG 40-1485923682.PNG 37-1485923667.PNG 36-1485923655.PNG 35-1485923654.PNG 34-1485923642.PNG 29-1485923617.PNG 28-1485923604.PNG 27-1485923604.PNG 26-1485923592.PNG 25-1485923592.PNG 19-1485923550.PNG 17-1485923535.PNG 15-1485923523.PNG 16-1485923523.PNG 14-1485923508.PNG 9-1485923434.PNG 8-1485923426.PNG 7-1485923418.PNG 6-1485923410.PNG 5-1485923401.PNG 4-1485923390.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0137.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0136.jpg IMG 3388.JPG IMG 3387.JPG IMG 3386.JPG IMG 3385.JPG IMG 3384.JPG IMG 3383.JPG IMG 3382.JPG IMG 3372.JPG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0271-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0412-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0410-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0378-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0377-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0347.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0346.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0345.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0283-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0270-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0268-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0269-0.jpg Gohan.png DBZ Kai EP 1110167.png DBZ Kai EP 1110144.png DBZ Kai EP 1109914.png DBZ Kai EP 1109891.png DBZ Kai EP 1109753.png DBZ Kai EP 1109730.png DBZ Kai EP 1109615.png DBZ Kai EP 1109592.png DBZ Kai EP 1109569.png DBZ Kai EP 1109546.png DBZ Kai EP 1108856.png DBZ Kai EP 1108833.png DBZ Kai EP 1108810.png DBZ Kai EP 1108787.png DBZ Kai EP 1108764.png DBZ Kai EP 1108741.png DBZ Kai EP 1108718.png DBZ Kai EP 1108695.png DBZ Kai EP 1108672.png DBZ Kai EP 1108649.png DBZ Kai EP 1108626.png DBZ Kai EP 1108603.png DBZ Kai EP 1108580.png DBZ Kai EP 1108557.png DBZ Kai EP 1108534.png DBZ Kai EP 1108511.png DBZ Kai EP 1108488.png DBZ Kai EP 1108442.png Kai1415865.png Kai1415841.png Kai1415817.png Kai1415793.png Kai1415769.png Kai1414497.png Kai1414473.png Kai1414449.png Kai1414425.png Kai1413297.png Kai1412529.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0534.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0533.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0532.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0519.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0502.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0501-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0315.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0314-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0290-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0287-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0175.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0174.jpg Kai1504225.png Kai1504201.png Kai1504177.png Kai1504057.png Kai1504033.png Super (112).jpg Super (111).jpg Super (110).jpg Super (109).jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Prodigy Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Champions Category:Superheroes Category:S Class Category:Pure of Heart Category:Flight Category:Golden Aura Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Super Soldiers Category:Hidden Power Category:Killing Intent Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Criminals Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Shapeshifters Category:Army of Light Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Fusion Dance Category:Earthling Category:Astral Projection Category:Armor Users Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepath Category:Body Adventure Category:Sole Survivor Category:Animagus Category:Aura Reading Category:Veterans Category:Size-Shifter Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Transformation Category:Energy Projection Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Cooks Category:Baseball Players Category:Tail Category:Orphan Category:Depowered Category:White Aura Category:Torture Victims Category:Bad Liar Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Saiyan Category:Deceased Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Indomitable Will Category:Red Aura Category:Tacticians Category:Healing Factor Category:Cowards Category:PTSD Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Z Fighters Category:Temper Category:Legendary Character